


Screwdriver

by the_deep_magic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Derek has a new toy and a new neighbor.





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, old friends! I am not dead! I have, in fact, been writing, though I'm (clearly) slow to finish things. I am hard at work on several promised things, but in the mean time, please to enjoy this angst- and plot-free smut!
> 
> Fic-specific notes at the end, because apart from the tags I'm trying to be a bit ~mysterious.

Erica played it off like her birthday present for Derek was a gag gift.  It was, after all, an enormous blue vibrating butt plug, and she gave it to him while they were all out to dinner at Beacon Hills’ only trendy restaurant.

“I’m just saying,” she announced loudly over her wine just as Derek had started tearing open the wrapping paper.  “Boyd and I were talking about it and we realized you’ve been in this dry spell for a while – not your fault, by the way, all three openly gay or bisexual men in this town are terrible—”

“Or married,” Boyd cut in.

“Or married to me,” Erica allowed.  “We think it’s high time you gave yourself some quality self-love.”

At that point, Derek sensed danger and tried to stop opening it any further, but Isaac grabbed it from him. As soon as he finished ripping the paper off, Isaac yelled “WOOOOOOOO!” so loud that half the restaurant turned around to stare.  Derek  _ really _ needed to get some new friends.

He’d assumed that the objective of the gift – making him turn a spectacular shade of red in public – had been realized upon its public unwrapping.  He’d tried to inform Erica that she had no business commenting on the quality of his self-love, but Isaac and Allison were already playing keep-away with the box as Scott lunged across the table to try to grab it.  Luckily, that meant very little scrutiny was actually on him, and if Lydia hadn’t personally known the chef, they all would’ve gotten tossed from the restaurant. As it was, Derek left an extremely generous cash tip even though he hadn’t been allowed to pick up the bill.

It wasn’t until he’d gotten home that night and seen the text from Boyd –  _ sorry, I told E not to make a big scene but you know her. Try the thing tho, no joke _ – that he started second guessing that conclusion.  Boyd wasn’t the type to get his jollies by embarrassing his friends, and anyway, the more Derek looked at the box, the more obvious it was that this… toy... was far too expensive to be a gag gift.

For one thing, it had Bluetooth.

Derek was totally perplexed by that particular feature until he gave into curiosity and opened the box.  The thing came with a sizable manual that gave instructions for pairing it with your phone, linking it up to your music collection, and even downloading customizable vibration patterns.  Apparently, if you so wished, you could time your orgasm to anything on iTunes.

While Derek did not have that particular wish, neither was he repulsed by the toy’s numerous features.  People – even smart, cultured people who had known him a long time – tended to make assumptions about Derek’s bedroom preferences, vis a vis penetration, and he didn’t go out of his way to correct anyone because it wasn’t anyone’s damn business.  But he and Boyd had dated for a while back in college – “date” was probably too formal a word for a few weeks of hooking up – so Boyd knew Derek’s inclinations better than most, and a thick, solid butt plug was, well, right up Derek’s alley. So to speak.  Even reading about the stupid thing was starting to turn him on, so he resigned himself to making use of his gift.

As much as he hated to admit it, Erica may have had a point about the quality of his self-love.  It was generally limited to a quick jerk-off in the shower, more about quieting his desires than indulging them, and that seemed kind of pathetic when he stopped to think about it.  He did decide to take a shower, but with the purpose of washing the day off and settling in for a little something more.

It turned out to be more of a tease than he’d anticipated, and he had to spend his time under the spray pointedly not grabbing right for his dick.  By the time he’d finished drying himself off, he was half hard with the anticipation of getting off, and he made a mental note to delay gratification like this more often.  He even talked himself into putting clean sheets on the bed just to enjoy the buzz a little bit longer.

He made sure to get out the good lube and a hand towel before spreading out on the fresh sheets.  He paired the butt plug with his phone and scrolled through some of the preset vibration patterns before deciding that he should go simple this first time and sample the basics of what the toy had to offer.

By the time he had the plug lubed up and pressing at his hole, his still-untouched cock was almost fully hard.  He experimented with the flare of the toy, pressing in until the stretch got to be a little too much and then pulling back.  As much as he liked to be full, it had been a while since he’d played with himself like this and he needed to take some time to relax into it.

Before he knew it, though, he was clenching around the thickest part of the plug, and from there he just couldn’t resist letting it slide into place.  He let out an involuntary sound as it settled in, pressing tantalizingly against his prostate and keeping his hole at a pleasant stretch. It even had a small external tab to press against his perineum, and he rotated it slightly until it was placed just right and his abs clenched a little at the shock of pleasure.

At that point, he took his hands off himself and the toy completely and just enjoyed the feeling of it.  He rocked his hips slightly as he clenched down on it, teasing himself with the pressure inside. Fuck, it had been entirely too long since he’d had a real cock in him.  The plug was good, worlds better than the old dildo he kept in his sock drawer, but it made him realize how hungry he was for real stimulation, a big, thrusting dick hitting him just right, over and over.

Erica had been right about the total lack of prospects in Beacon Hills, and Derek wasn’t usually one to drive into the city to find a one night stand, but with the sudden realization of what he’d been missing, it sounded like just what he needed.  Until then… fuck, until then, he’d just have to fantasize about his downstairs neighbor.

This kid – he couldn’t be but a few years younger than Derek, but his attitude was full of enough youthful defiance that Derek kept calling him “the kid” – had moved into 208 a couple of weeks ago, and Derek had first seen him hauling boxes up the stairs.   He was a skinny little thing, but clearly stronger than he looked, refusing Derek’s offer of help with a snort and a terse “I think I’ve got it.”

He definitely did.  Derek had no choice but to follow him up the stairs, smelling his sweat and hearing his soft grunts of effort all the way.  When he bent down to set the box on the floor and open his door, Derek got an eyeful of a tight, round ass hiding in his ragged cargo pants and he’d had a hard time not reaching out to squeeze. 

The next time Derek passed the apartments’ mailboxes, he made sure to look at the new piece of tape over the kid’s box:  _ S. Stilinski _ .  “S” wasn’t much better than “the kid,” but it was something.  He didn’t look like a Steven or a Sam or – god forbid – another Scott.  A Sean, maybe, or a Simon. None of the names felt right, though.

The box hauling wasn’t even the worst of it.   _ That _ had been last Friday, when Derek had bumped into S. Stilinski while he was on his way out for the night.  He’d been wearing jeans that were both lovingly worn and sinfully tight, and even though Derek swears he didn’t mean to look, he couldn’t help but notice that the kid was  _ hung _ .  Just the sight of it had given Derek goosebumps and made his mouth feel empty.  He didn’t know for sure that S. had caught him looking, but he’d definitely given Derek a wink and a filthy grin on the way out the door.

Sure, maybe the kid had been stuffing his underwear, but this was about fantasy, not reality.  Derek had no idea whether this kid was into men at all, but it turned out that Derek apparently had a thing for lean, mouthy guys with big dicks.  Maybe it wasn’t the most original fetish, but the thought of choking on S. Stilinski’s cock was seriously doing it for Derek.

He decided he needed to take things up a notch, so he fumbled for his phone and set the vibrator on the lowest power setting.  Even though it was a pretty tame buzz, the feel of it hit his nerves hard and he made a choked gasp that sounded painfully loud.  Still, he resisted touching his dick, opting instead to run his hands over his chest, focusing on the texture of the hair under his fingertips.  When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he started pinching his nipples, enjoying the low spike of pain against the building pleasure.

So, yeah, downstairs neighbor.  Derek was past the point of needing a set-up for this fantasy, so he just went right to the feeling of the kid’s big cock bumping against the back of his throat.  His jaw ached from the stretch and his chin was soaked with spit, but it was worth it for the steady stream of filth coming out of the kid’s mouth.  _ Nnnngh, fuck, just like that.  Suck it down, baby. Fuck, yeah, keep it up and I’ll come on your face.  You want that? Or do you want to taste it? _

Derek finally got a good grip on his cock and moaned.  He could swear that the vibrations were a little stronger than they were before.  For a minute, he focused on the plug and, yeah, he definitely felt it kick up a little bit higher.  He must have put it on one of the preprogrammed settings without realizing it, but he had no desire to stop and change it.  Now that he was into it, he liked that he had no idea what was coming.

Speaking of which, he didn’t want S. Stilinski to come on his face or in his mouth – not yet, anyway.  Besides, it hadn’t escaped Derek’s notice that the kid had a really nice mouth, too. Pretty pink lips turned up in a smirk as he pulled his cock from Derek’s mouth, letting him catch his breath.   _ Poor thing _ , he teased,  _ not used to something so big? _  He wiped Derek’s chin gently with his thumb, and then bent to kiss him.  The kiss was unexpectedly soft, and the kid resisted when Derek tried to deepen it.  But that was only because Stilinski was the one in control, setting the pace, and Derek could only take what he was given, even if—

The vibration suddenly dropped back down, and Derek whined aloud at the sudden loss of stimulation.  After a second of listening to his heart beat loudly in his ears, he realized how close he’d been, and that he still wasn’t ready for it to be over.  He fisted his dick loosely, clenching down around the solidness of the plug and slipping back into his fantasy.

…where instead of writhing on the plug, he was writhing on three of S. Stilinski’s long fingers that were glancing gently off his prostate instead of hitting it the way he needed.  Derek heard himself begging, heard the kid chuckling softly and giving his sweet spot a quick, solid rub on the way to pulling his fingers out. The vibration started building again, just as Stilinski said  _ you ready, baby? My dick’s a lot bigger than my fingers _ .

Yes, Derek was ready. Derek was  _ so  _ ready he hitched his thighs up in the air, getting a good grip behind his knees and pulling himself wide.  The kid slicked his monster cock with lube – not really necessary, it was practically dripping out of Derek already – fucking into his hand a few times while Derek eagerly watched.

He bit down hard on his lip when the thick head of that cock started to breach him.  He had to fight for every millimeter of it, pushing out and rocking down as Stilinski worked it into him, muttering _yeah, that’s right, take it, take all of it_.   _Fuck me, so goddamn_ _tight_ , the kid moaned, spreading Derek even wider with a thumb pressed on either side of his hole.  After what seemed like an eternity, the crown of his dick sank in, and they both groaned with the feeling of it – and, back in the real world, the feeling of the plug once again humming away inside Derek. 

Stilinski wasted no time, thrusting in and in and in until he bottomed out, grinding his pelvis against Derek.   _ Oh my god, look at you, you were  _ made _ to take my dick _ ; he was pulling out slowly, Derek still too tight for fast thrusts, but he sank right back in again like he couldn’t stand not being buried inside Derek’s body.  After a few slow pumps, he shifted Derek’s hips, changing the angle and pulling out just enough that he could roll the fat head of his cock right over Derek’s prostate like a fucking boulder.

_ Oh shit _ , he gasped, staring down at Derek’s cock,  _ your dick is like iron.  You’re leaking all over. You’re getting yourself all wet for me, baby.  I like that _ .  The vibrations just kept going up and up, pummeling Derek’s sweet spot from the inside as he worked a rough hand over his aching cock.   _ Yeah, nnnnngh.  Think you can come before I touch you?  Think you can pop on just my dick? _

Derek pressed the side of his face into the pillow, the hand not working his dick fisted into the sheets.  Fuck, he could feel it building from his toes. He’d never been able to come untouched before, but it was something he’d fantasized about for a long time.  He loosened his grip and focused on the hard rolling thrum inside him, pretending he could feel Stilinski over him, pounding him into the bed. The kid’s weight was all on Derek’s thighs, bending him in half as he fucked Derek harder and harder, telling him to  _ come, right now, come on my cock, I won’t stop ‘til you come, I’ll fuck it right out of you _ —

And the vibrations died completely.

Derek howled, the edge of climax receding fast.  He rolled onto his side and fumbled with his phone, unable to unlock it with lube-slick fingers.  He’d been so fucking  _ close _ , he was near tears at having it stolen away from him.   _ Fuck _ this stupid worthless shitty toy—

That suddenly roared back to life.

All the breath left Derek’s body at once and he froze, helpless against the sudden overstimulation that beat into him at the perfect spot.  His orgasm wasn’t quite instantaneous, but he felt the pleasure crash through him in slow motion, still curled on his side as he saw his own dick jerk and start to spurt.

Then time sped back up as he wrapped a hand around himself and tugged, another hard contraction wracking his body. Again, and then again as he wrung himself dry, nothing gentle about the way the toy pulsated mercilessly inside him.  Derek had one last flash of Stilinski growling  _ fuck, yeah, I’m gonna fill your tight little ass up, fill you ‘til it’s dripping out of you _ …

…and then it became far, far too much, edging right into pain.  Derek yelped and fumbled for the off switch at the base of the plug, gulping for air and gripping the sheets with both hands like he thought he might actually fly away.  For a long time, all he could hear was his own heartbeat, his frantic gasps as he slowly came back to his body.

Some indeterminate time later, he reached down and carefully worked the plug free with shaking hands.  He cleaned up as best he could with the washcloth before stumbling to the bathroom, where he washed and dried the toy like it was made of bone china, setting it carefully on the shelf with the towels.

Then he stumbled right back to bed and, after vowing to read the manual more thoroughly in the morning, slept for ten solid hours.

&&&

Derek woke up feeling better than he had in weeks, grudgingly admitting to himself that Erica was right about self-love.  Not that he was ever going to tell her.

Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so it was his god-given right as an adult to lounge around in his pajama pants with a bowl of cereal in one hand and the TV remote in the other for as long as he wanted to.  After a few episodes of Golden Girls, though, he started to feel restless and decided he should probably go out and do something with his day. He was feeling good, the sun was out, and the birds were chirping like this was some Disney movie where he was supposed to jovially stroll down the avenue or some damn thing.

Before he could finish washing out his cereal bowl, the doorbell rang.  Distracted by trying to remember where he’d put his good walking shoes, he forgot to look through the peephole or he might not have opened the door for…

His downstairs neighbor, S. Stilinski.

“Hiiii-iiii-iiiii,” S. Stilinski said, his tone falling and then rising again as his eyes dipped down to Derek’s bare chest and then quickly back up.  “So, uh, I’ve seen you around but I’ve never introduced myself before. My name is Stiles and I live on the second floor. Right under you, I think. I’m new.  Well, kind of new, it’s been almost a month, but I definitely haven’t met everyone in the building yet, and I don’t—”

Derek was immediately presented with an enormous amount of information to synthesize all at once.  The kid looked just like Derek (fantasized) remembered, with his layered shirts and spiky hair and perfect mouth.  This time, though, his face was flushed and he smelled a little bit like Irish spring soap. Out of all these tidbits, Derek could only focus on one: “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

That stopped the kid’s monologue in its tracks.  “How do you… Oh, mailbox, right! Yeah, uh, Stiles is a nickname, pretty clearly.  My parents didn’t hate me. It’s just that nobody can pronounce my real first name, and when I was a kid I used to try to get other badass nicknames going, like ‘Icepick or ‘Rambo,’ but, um, Stiles is the one that stuck.”

This time he stopped himself from talking by biting on his lower lip, and it was so thoroughly distracting to Derek that he forgets it’s his turn in the conversation for a good few seconds.  It hardly matters, though, because Derek was pretty sure Stiles was trying very hard to check him out without moving his eyes, because he was failing badly.

Soon Derek heard the silence, though, and he blinked back to awareness.  “So, you’re here because…”

“Oh!  Yeah, um, this is kind of embarrassing…” God help Derek, but Stiles’ cheeks went even redder.  “I think I owe you an apology. I was the one messing with your stereo last night.”

It was such a non sequitur that Derek couldn’t process it at first.  “My stereo?”

“Yeah, or speakers, or something with Bluetooth.”  Then his eyes went suddenly wide and the flush started spreading to the tips of his ears.  “Oh, shit, it wasn’t headphones, was it? Please tell me I didn’t destroy your eardrums!”

“Stiles, I don’t know what you’re talking about, the only headphones I have—”

Stiles just kept going.  “Oh god, I wondered why I couldn’t hear anything, even when I turned it up to full blast.  I was just screwing around with Blueranger to see what I could find, and I was pretty sure you were the one up here in this apartment.  I swear, I wasn’t trying to steal your data or anything, but I was, like, four beers in when I started messing with the volume and it seemed really funny at the time, because you’re stupidly hot but you never smile at me and Drunk Stiles is kind of a petty bitch, but after I turned it all the way up that one time, I stopped because it wasn’t that funny if I couldn’t hear it, and it never even occurred to me that you might—”

At that juncture, Derek appeared to have two choices: spontaneously combust out of pure embarrassment, leaving naught but a pair of old pajama pants behind, or somehow get Stiles to  _ just stop talking _ .  After giving serious consideration to the former, he chose the latter, reaching out to grab Stiles by the flannel lapels and crushing their mouths together.

Though he made a high-pitched little squeak as Derek pulled him forward, Stiles didn’t appear to object to the kiss.  In fact, after only a second of flailing, he seemed to have no qualms at all about setting his hands on Derek’s bare waist and kissing back.  Even that little bit of aggressive confidence sent a shiver through Derek’s body.

It took Derek much longer to come back to his senses than he probably should have, but when he broke for air he realized that, no matter how Stiles may have reacted, he might have just assaulted a stranger.  He went suddenly stiff and took a step back. “I, uh. Sorry. I don’t usually do that to people I’ve just met.”

“Good, I think?” Stiles said, looking a bit like he’d been hit by a truck.  “I don’t either. Any of it. The kissing, the stereo, the beers – no, wait, that’s a lie, I love beer.  And kissing. But you can’t buy kissing from the liquor store on the corner. Or maybe you can, I don’t know who works there, but can you  _ please _ shut me up again?”

Relief flowing through him, Derek complied, but this time did so by placing two fingers over Stiles’ lips.

“I accept your apology.  It’s nice to meet you, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, Derek’s fingers moving with him as he did.  “I think I’ve got it under control now,” he said, and Derek suppressed a shiver at the feeling of those lips moving against the pads of his fingers.

As soon as Derek pulled his fingers away, Stiles took a deep breath and winced.  “So was it headphones? I feel so guilty, I’ve got to know.”

Derek blinked at him, aware that he couldn’t stop the blush he could feel spreading up from his own neck.  “It wasn’t headphones.”

“Oh, thank god.  So what was it?”

There was a moment of dead silence and then, miraculously, inspiration struck Derek like a brick to the head.  “I will tell you what it was,” he said calmly, “after no less than three dates.”

Stiles looked warily excited.  “Three dates?”

“I need to get to know you first,” Derek said, proud of the way he wasn’t dying of embarrassment.  “If we can still stand each other after three dates, I’ll tell you.”

“Hey, isn’t that extortion?”

Derek folded his arms over his chest.  “Hey, didn’t you say I was stupidly hot?”

“Touché.  But that didn’t sound like a solid guarantee – you said no less than three dates.  What assurance do I have that we’ll get to three and you won’t just hold another date over my head?  What if we go on a thousand dates and fall in love and get married and grow old together, but one day I’m out getting refills of our many old-people medications while you’re at home napping on the couch and you die peacefully in your sleep and you never get to tell me?”

“How many medications do you think old people take?”

“A lot!  Answer the question!”

Hoping he had Stiles hooked – at least for now, Derek smirked.  “That’s just a risk you’re going to have to take.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes.  “Tomorrow night, seven PM. I’m driving.”

Derek bit down on a full grin. “Of course, Mr. Stilinski.”

&&&

As it turned out, the kid had most definitely  _ not _ been stuffing his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> So the TFLN account tweeted a reference to a 2017 article in Metro UK entitled “Hackers ‘can detect your butt plug from outside your house – and turn it on” and I RT’d it, saying “fic prompt.” Hoist on my own petard, I was.
> 
> https://metro.co.uk/2017/10/02/hackers-can-detect-your-butt-plug-from-outside-your-house-and-turn-it-on-6971070/
> 
> FYI, the absolutely 100% real name for the process of hacking someone's Bluetooth is called "screwdriving." ::The More You Know star::


End file.
